Gewoon Wij
by CeliaLauna
Summary: Ooit een normale dag van thefreakynimfs willen meemaken? Lees het hier! nogal typical. Oneshot, R&R Weer vol nutteloze humor, je moet er wel wat bij verzinnen, niet tot in detail verteld. Lekker vaagjes.


**Wel nieuwsgierig naar waar de dag van twee gefreakte vriendinnen uit bestaat? Lees het hier. Voor meer details, lees ook mijn verhaal 'Lizzie and' wat er ook in staat, hoewel het wel duidelijk is. Het lied staat onder de naam 'Midnight Cheer Party' van 'the-freaky-nimfs'. De moeite om te gaan kijken, al zeg ik het zelf.**

Gewoon wij

'Hé, Celia! Dit is een tof verhaal! Moet je lezen!'

'Hoe noemt het?' vroeg Celia. Free zei de naam van het Pirates verhaal dat of stond en Celia en Free begon te lezen. Ze lagen de hele tijd dubbel. Zo grappig!

'Kan je dat niet afprinten?' vroeg Free zodra ze het voor de tweede keer begonnen te lezen. 'Dat leest makkelijker.'

'Ja, maar twee keer, dat is veel papier. Het zijn meer dan twintig hoofdstukken.

'Ja en?' antwoordde Free koppig. Alsof ze daar iets van merken!'

'Ja, Free, die merken dat. Maar ik heb een idee.' Vervolgde ze daarna. 'Ik laat gewoon alles afprinten op papa's werk. Dàt merkt inderdaad niemand.' Er verscheen een duivelse grijns op hun gezichten. Ze besloten dat, als het toch maar papier is van het bedrijf waar Celia's vader werkt, ze gelijk veel meer verhalen konden laten afprinten. Het totaal kwam uit op twee keer 269 pagina's, wat voor haar Celia's pap "Heus geen probleem" was, zoals Celia het zelf zei.

Een hele tijd bleven ze FanFiction verhalen lezen en revieuwen, maar op een gegeven moment kwam er een jongen online op msn. Niemand speciaal, iemand die Celia had leren kennen op één van haar kampen.

'Hé, Free, zin wat lachen?' Weer kwam er die duivelse grijns op hun gelaat. De jongen had zelf het gesprek gestart, en daar was dus niets verdachts aan.

Een half uur later sloten Free en Celia met een slappe lach bui de computer af. Celia's mam was komen zeggen dat het nu echt wel tijd was om te gaan slapen. En, aangezien ze nog niet had staan schreeuwen, leek het hun het beste toch maar te gehoorzamen.

'Die geloofde echt alles!' fluisterde Celia.

'Hoe dom is die wel niet!' zei Free. 'Geloofde hij nou écht dat ik van de Caraïben kwam?!'

'Free, jij hebt je typklas doen geloven dat jij wat hebt met Tom Phelps, natuurlijk geloofde hij je!'

'Ja, dat is waar. Maar toch.'

'Hij is gewoon loemp. De enige waarheid in het hele verhaal geloofde hij niet.'

'Ik kan niet geloven dat die echt dacht dat ik zestien was.'

Nog nababbelend over wat ze die jongen op msn allemaal hadden wijsgemaakt, kropen ze in bed om te "slapen". (Oh, man. Ik en verzot op die aanhalingstekens.)

De hele tijd hebben ze zitten lachen en praten, en geen één keer op hun dak gekregen, in plaats van de gebruikelijke twintig keer. Maar rond één uur 's nachts begon Frees maag te grommen.

'Honger?' lachte Celia.

'Ja, eigenlijk wel.' Zei die, terwijl ze een pruillip trok. 'Gaan we niets te eten halen.'

'Hm, ik weet niet. Als mama erachter komt dat we nog wakker zijn…'

Maar Free d'r maag gromde weer, en Celia moest toegeven dat ze ook een beetje honger begon te krijgen.

'Vooruit dan,' zei ze. 'Jij moet echt minder Sirius-verhalen lezen.' Celia had al een aantal verhalen van Harry Potter afgeprint (Ook via haar vaders werk.) en in elk verhaal waar Sirius in voor kwam, had hij één of andere vreemde relatie met zijn maag. Tja…

'Maar wel stil zijn, anders hoort mama ons.' Voegde Celia er aan toe toen ze uit haar bed kroop. Op de trap, echter,besloot ze van tactiek te veranderen, en liet het licht in de gang branden en stapte hoorbaar de trap af. Niet stampend, gewoon hoorbaar. 'Zodat mama niet denkt dat er dieven in huis zijn.' Legde ze uit aan Free, en ze haalde opgelucht adem toen ze merkte dat het alarm niet aanstond. Ze wist de code niet.

Ze liepen door naar de keuken en, voor Celia iets kon zeggen, trok Free de deur van de koelkast al open. Er lag niet direct iets lekkers of eetbaars is. Of wat op dit moment gepast was, maar wie stond er ook in het holst van de nacht op om te eten. Zij dus.

Celia zag een bord pannenkoeken liggen en nam die. Ze zette ze in de microgolf en nam wat bestek.

'Eet jij maar mee,' zei Free, toen die ongeveer aan de helft van de pannenkoek zat. 'Ik krijg dat nooit in m'n eentje op.'

'Hoezo? Daarnet zei je nog dat je nooit genoeg ging hebben met twee pannenkoeken.' Deed Celia Free aan haar uitspraak herinneren.

'Blijkbaar wel.' Zei Free, en Celia nam lachend ook een stukje pannenkoek. Zelf had ze echter ook niet zo'n grote honger meer, en eer bleef nog een stuk over.

'Voor de hond,' zei Celia ongeïnteresseerd, en ze liepen terug de trap op. Na nog een FanFiction verhaal te hebben gelezen, begon Celia zich te vervelen. Na wat geklaag begonnen ze aan een doorgeefverhaal, wat eindigde in een des grootste gefreakte liedje die je je kan inbeelden. **(Voor meer informatie, ga op zoek naar 'Midnight Cheer Party', van 'the-freaky-nimfs')** en Celia begon het gelijk uit te typen op Free d'r laptop. Na nog veel gelach en belachelijk gedrag (wat in hun geval niet meer dan normaal was) vielen ze tegen drie uur in slaap.

Negen uur, de wekker ging af. Nogal pissig zette Celia de wekker af, en ging verder slapen. Twee uur later werden ze echt wakker. Celia toch, althans.

'Free, wakker worden!'

'Hm!'

'Nu!'

'Hmm hmm.'

Celia zuchtte en trok het deken van haar beste vriendin af. Free, zo koppig als ze was, trok het terug omhoog. En Celia trok het teug, en Free ook, en zo ging dat nog even door. Na een kwartier was Free toch uit haar bed gekomen. (Celia wist niet mee hoe ze er in geslaagd was om ze zover te krijgen, maar ja.)

Weer doorzochten ze de koelkast, en vonden niets. Celia liep naar de vriezer, en begon de schappen open te trekken,en haar oog viel op een paar kartonnen dozen. 'Free, zin in iets erg Sirius te doen?' riep ze naar Free, die nog steeds in de koelkast stond te neuzen.

'In de zin van in jouw verhaal?' riep Free terug, die haar FanFiction verhaal bedoelde.

'Ja!'

'Oke, laat die pizza maar komen!'

En nog geen kwartier later waren de twee vriendinnen pizza aan het eten terwjil ze Harry Potter en de gevangene van Azkaban hadden opgezet. Ze hadden naar de grappige stukken doorgespoeld.

'Dat is toch schandalig,' klaagde Celia, op Malfidus wijzend die net een Griffoendor opzij duwt. 'Dan heeft die iets aan zijn arm, en duwt hij zo. En die bloody leraren merken het niet eens!'

'Tja, daar kan niemand iets aan doen,' zei Free wijs, die ook kwaad naar het scherm keek. 'Gaan we niet terug naar boven?'

'Ja goed, ik heb geen zin om nog op Malfidus' belachelijke paddensmoel te zien.'

'Omber heeft een paddensmoel, Malfidus niet.' Wist Free.

'Whatever!' en ze liepen de trap op. De rest van de middag hielden ze zich bezig met de muziek te luid zetten, FanFiction verhalen lezen, FanFiction verhalen schrijven, en nog van dat 'typisch puberaal gedrag' hoe ouders het graag noemden.

Tegen vier uur moest Celia zich douchen; ze moest namelijk mee naar een jubileum. Maar eerst aten ze (tot hun plezier) pizza. Zowel de mama, papa, oma als broertje kon er geen touw aan vast knopen, waardoor hun plezier nog groter werd.

Zodra ze een uur later en een halfuur te later vertrokken, gingen ze eerst naar een bloemenwinkel. Free had in de winkel laten vallen dat haar moeder die dag jarig was, dus moesten ze wel een cadeautje kopen. Ze gingen voor kaarsen, het waren er mooie, groen met wit. Zodra ze Free afzetten, en de moeder van Free de deur open deed, begonnen ze happy birthday te zingen, waar zij zelf niet zo blij mee was. Een aantal minuten later vertrokken ze weer, en begon Celia, die op de achterbank zat, te mokken, aangezien haar vader zijn gsm vergeten was, en ze nu dus niet goedkoop (lees: voor haar gratis) te bellen.

En, tot haar grote spijt, was de dj op het jubileum een oude knar, die oude muziek speelde. Gelukkig had hij ook een paar goede liedjes, en begon Celia de Cha Cha Slide te dansen. Ze had haar vader weten te overtuigen om toch mee te doen, en die maakte zichzelf compleet belachelijk.

Op de terug weg, tegen halftwee, ging Celia's gsm af. Het was Free, die zich verveelde. Celia gaf haar de tip om pannenkoeken of pizza te gaan eten, maar dat hadden ze niet in huis, tot Frees grote spijt. Nog een uur lang bleven ze smsen en gingen daarna gingen ze, tegen half drie, toch maar slapen.


End file.
